The Wedding Bells: The Honeymoon
by Emerald Alchemist
Summary: This is a sequel to my story The Wedding Bells! So if you haven't read that, you should! This tells the story of the post-wedding activities, such as Athrun and Cagalli's honeymoon! Please be sure to read and review!
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Forward:** This is a sequel to my story, The Wedding Bells.

**Chapter 1: Decisions, Decisions**

The Zala household was unusually quiet for the first time in quite a while. All of the wedding commotion had left weeks ago, and Cagalli and Athrun were left by themselves to start their lives together in peace. Today marked a month and a half of married bliss for Cagalli and Athrun, which meant it was time to start planning yet another adventure: the honeymoon.

It was early Tuesday morning, and at the table in the large, fancy kitchen sat a flustered Cagalli. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a green camisole, her shaggy blonde hair knotted in a messy bun on top of her head. In each of her hands, she held two bulky vacation information packets.

"To go to the beach or to go to the mountains..." muttered the Cagalli. She quickly glanced over the material in her left hand, which advertised white, sandy beaches for miles, a beautiful cerulean ocean, and a quaint little beach house located in the tropics. After that, she glanced at the material in her right hand, which offered beautiful terrain, ski slopes, and cute village shopping. She sighed. _"I don't really care where we go," _she thought to herself. _"I don't need to be anywhere expensive or luxorious to know that he loves me." _She set the packets down and took a sip of her coffee that was sitting next to her._ "This whole thing is stupid." _A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Making any progress, dear?" asked Athrun with a gentle smile. He had been hinting that he wanted her to make a decision on a honeymoon destination for upwards of two weeks, but he would never pressure her purposely.

"Not really," answered Cagalli truthfully. She stacked the two packets she was browsing over on top of each other and crossed her arms smugly over her chest. "I'm terrible at making decisions."

"Oh, really?" Athrun let out a small laugh as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and turned to her. "You were never terrible at making decisions before, Mrs. Zala." He leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips. "On the battlefield, or in any situation for that matter."

"That's totally different," snapped Cagall. A light pink blush formed on her cheeks.

"If you say so," he smiled. He loved getting her worked up over nothing. "I would think decisions like those would matter much more than where we're going on our honeymoon." He paused, then continued again. "But really, Cagalli, I don't understand why you're having such a difficult time making a decision. We can go anywhere you want, and cost is not an issue at all, you should know that."

"I know, I know" said Cagalli. She brought her knees to her chest and cradled her coffee mug in her hands. "It's just…" she paused, then continued. "I don't feel like we should have to -" She was cut off by a familiar sing-song voice from the foyer.

"Good morning, you two!" Cagalli shot a questioning glance at Athrun, who shrugged.

Lacus walked into the kitchen. Her long, salmon hair was braided and secured with a red bow. She was sporting a white, nearly-to-the-knee sundress, a red cardigan, and red high heels. Slung over her shoulder was an oversized khaki colored bag. Kira followed her, wearing a gray flannel, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers.

"Who let her in?" asked Cagalli, somewhat annoyed.

"I have my own key to this house, remember?" answered Lacus with a grin. She flashed her customized key in Cagalli's direction. "I let myself in."

Cagalli folded her arms, then looked to Athrun. "We should really see about changing the locks sometime soon..."

"Oh, nonsense!" Lacus wrapped her arms around Cagalli, hugging her. "I was your Maid of Honor in your wedding, and you're going to be my Maid of Honor in my wedding. That means we're best friends forever." She winked. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Sure, sure," said Cagalli. "So what brings you two here this early on a Tuesday morning? Don't you have things to do?"

"My honeymoon planning senses were tingling and I just had to come over to help!" exclaimed Lacus. She was nearly bursting with excitement. She sat herself down in the chair beside Cagalli.

Cagalli turned to Kira. "Is she serious?" she asked her twin brother. Kira let out a chuckle.

"You know how Lacus is," he answered. "She loves to help everyone out, even when she's not asked."

"You know it," smiled Lacus. She set her giant khaki bag on the table. "I picked up a few things to help us decide where you and Athrun should go on your honeymoon."l

"Us? A few things?" repeated Cagalli. "One, it's my honeymoon, therefore, there should be no 'us', and oh no, I remember what a 'few things' meant to you during my wedding planning. Our definitions were quite opposite. Please don't tell me that situation is happening all over again…"

"Give her a chance, Cagalli," suggested Athrun. "This help from Lacus could be exactly what you need to get the ball rolling on our honeymoon plans. She did help immensely with our wedding plans, remember?" Cagalli sighed, admitting defeat.

Lacus offered a large grin, unzipped the bag, and emptied its contents onto the table. Cagalli's amber eyes widened in disbelief. Out fell upwards of a few hundred travel brochures.

"Dear god…" muttered Cagalli, taken aback. "I should have known." Athrun and Kira both laughed.

"We should start looking through them now!" said Lacus enthusiastically. "We can make a decision by the end of the day!"

"This is absolutely hopeless!" said Cagalli as she attempted to shuffle through the scattered travel brochures on the table, some of which ended up on the floor. _"I couldn't decide when I was only looking at two options!" _she thought. _"This is going to be one hell of a long day…"_

**Author's Note:** Nearly 5 years and a 27 chapter story later, here's the sequel to The Wedding Bells that I promised to my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of it! Feel free to tell me what you think in a review! Thanks for reading!


	2. It Can't Be That Bad

**Chapter 2: It Can't Be **_**That**_** Bad**

"Exactly how many travel destinations did you pick up brochures for?" asked Cagalli, bewildered by the unbelievable amount of advertisements covering the entire kitchen table and now part of the floor. She loved Lacus, but she could be a little much sometimes.

"Oh, not too many," said Lacus modestly. "I have one for just about every romantic city on all seven continents. And yes, that does include Antarctica." Cagalli let out a groan and rested her chin in her hands. "Hey, at least I kept it strictly to Earth. Otherwise, there would be plenty more options."

Lacus shuffled through a few travel brochures and showed them to a reluctant Cagalli. "These are my personal favorites," said Lacus excitedly. "Paris, Milan, Madrid, Moscow, and we can't forget The Bahamas!" Cagalli let out a long, exasperated, uncaring sigh. _"You've got to be kidding…"_ thought Cagalli. She put her head on the table and banged it lightly against the wood a few times.

"_Still as stubborn as always,"_ thought Lacus. _"Maybe if I ask her where she's interested in going, we'll make some progress!"_

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go that you have in mind, Cagalli?" asked Lacus sweetly. "I'm sure I have a brochure on it somewhere here, we can look through it together and start planning." A still-unenthused Cagalli shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't really thought about it too much, to be honest," said Cagalli. She twirled her wedding ring on her finger, as was her new habit. "I think this whole honeymoon idea is pretty stupid." A slight frown formed on Lacus's face.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I don't need Athrun to whisk me away to some far off, exotic place to know that he loves me," said Cagalli simply. "I'm happy here." She crossed her arms smugly across her chest. "It costs far less, too." Lacus let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You, silly," said Lacus. "Aren't you just the easiest girl to please?" She stood up and placed her hands gently on her best friend's shoulders. "Everyone goes on a honeymoon after they get married. They're so special and romantic. You'll remember it for the rest of your life." Lacus let out a happy, longing sigh. She couldn't wait for her own wedding and her own honeymoon. "Just think how much fun it'll be to be alone in a new, romantic place with Athrun for a week. Doesn't that sound like quite an adventure?" She winked at Cagalli, who pondered on her friend's inquisition for a few moments before responding

"Will anyone have their own customized key to let themselves in whenever they feel like it?" asked Cagalli. A mischievous grin slid across her thin lips. "Because we simply can't have that."

"I don't think – hey!" Lacus finally realized Cagalli was talking about her. She placed her hands on her hips as angrily as a pink haired, soft spoken songstress could.

"I was only joking," replied Cagalli. "I promise. You're welcome here whenever you want, you know that." The blonde tapped her right index finger against her chin lightly. "But I guess you're right. A honeymoon can't be _that_ bad." Lacus squealed and threw her arms around her unsuspecting friend.

"Oh, Cagalli, I knew you'd come around!" grinned Lacus. "This'll be fun."

**Author's Note: **Please leave a **review** and let me know what you think so far, I love feedback from my readers! Also, if you have any suggestion as to where Athrun and Cagalli should go on their honeymoon or interesting things could do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
